vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor (Marvel Comics)
Base/Odinforce Thor= |-| Rune King Thor= Summary Thor Odinson is the Norse god of thunder and lighting and prince of Asgard. He is the son of the All-Father Odin and the earth Elder Goddess Gaea, which makes him the greatest defender of both Earth and Asgard. As the son of Odin, he wields the powerful enchanted hammer Mjolnir. A founding member of the Avengers, Thor is arguably one of the most powerful beings on Earth, Asgard and the universe at large. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | Potentially 3-A '''| '''Low 2-C Name: Thor Odinson Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: At least several thousand years old Classification: Asgardian/Elder God hybrid, Thunder God, Avenger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity/Immortality, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low to Mid-Low), Can increase his strength tenfold by entering a state known as "Warrior's Madness", Through Mjolnir Thor can absorb and redirect energy, create forcefields, open interdimensional portals, transmute matter, negate mystic energies, and even harm intangible beings with its energy discharges, Memory Manipulation (Can alter or remove memories from others), Reality Warping, Breath Attack, Summoning, Can make himself and others Intangible/Invisible, Resistance to Age Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation | Potentially possesses many if not all of the powers previously listed as well as the powers of a Skyfather like Odin | All of the powers listed and the powers of Odinforce Thor as well as Fate Manipulation (Broke the cycle of Ragnarok), Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Healing, Sealing and possibly many others. Attack Potency: Solar System level (The colliding of his Mjolnir with Beta-Ray Bill's Stormbreaker destroyed Surter's dimensional portal, which housed dozens of stars, One-shot Abomination, a character on par with the Hulk, has created Black Holes with his physical strikes) | Potentially Universe level (Would eventually become as powerful as Odin) | Universe level+ (Destroyed Those Who Sit Above In Shadow, Transcended Ragnarok, Far superior to Skyfathers such as Odin and Zeus) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Regularly travels and fights at this speed, can traverse galaxies in mere moments and keep up with the likes of Silver Surfer) | Massively FTL+ (should be at least as fast as base if not more so) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class Y+ (Lifted the Midgard Serpent, who is as heavy as Earth) Striking Strength: Class XPJ | Potentially Multi-Galactic '| Likely '''Universal+ ' '''Durability: Solar System level (survived the aforementioned explosion of Surtur's portal and can even survive within Surtur's own essence, Survived the destruction of multiple stars) | Potentially Universe level | '''Likely '''Universe level+ Stamina: Limitless (Hela herself mentioned that Thor could fight on for however long it takes. Plus he is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep.) | Infinite as Rune King Thor Range: Multiple planetary diameters at least. His storms are such that they can even affect the realms other than the one he is currently on. | Multi Galactic | Universal+ Standard Equipment: * Mjolnir: The magic hammer that grants him many of his powers and abilities. Forged from the mystical ore Uru, Mjolnir can only be wielded by those who are deemed "worthy". *'Megingjord:' A magical belt worn by the Thunder God that would double his natural strength and stamina. However, wearing this would leave him exhausted later. *'Jarnbjorn:' A battleaxe forged by Dwarves that Thor wielded long before Mjolnir. This axe was enchanted to pierce the armour of Celestials or armour created using Celestial technology. Weaknesses: Often holds back when fighting on Earth and can still be K.O.'d by strong enough opponents. Cannot think rationally or recognize friend from foe while in Warrior's Madness. Is hesitant to use his more powerful hax such as Reality Warping | Cannot fully control the Odinforce. | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Life-Force:' Also known as the God-Force. The godly energies that fuel all of Thor's godlike powers. Thor's immortal life-force is more powerful than the mystical properties of Mjolnir. Unlike many other deities, Thor's unique Life-force allows him to have full access to all of his powers regardless of what realm he enters. The only beings so far that has been shown to affect Thor's God-force are Odin, Dormammu, and Odin's raven in the form of Marnot. Thor's God-force is also the key to him using the God-blast. *'Electrokinesis:' Thor usually uses Mjolnir to channel his storm abilities but he is capable of discharging lightning bolts from his hands. He also summoned a lightning bolt from the sky without Mjolnir to strike Hogun to revive him from near death. He summoned a lightning bolt to strike Hercules to break his grip on him. He once mended together a badly damaged moon with his lightning. *'Earth Control:' A child of the Elder Goddess Gaea, Thor gained the ability to control the Earth. He has demonstrated this ability by being able to create continental-spanning chasms, landslides, avalanches, and earthquakes that are off the Richter Scale in the Earth itself. *'Godblast:' This is Thor's most powerful attack, it fires a blast of concentrated godly essence/energy from Mjolnir that far exceed's Thor's normal capabilities. This blast has the power to kill immortal beings as well. *'Flight:' Thor has shown the ability to fly and levitate without his hammer. *'Anti-force Blast:' Thor fires a powerful blast of energy from Molnir that can destroy entire worlds. This attack was powerful enough to defeat and seemingly kill Mangog (when fired from inside of his mouth), and was successfully used as a finisher against a Thanos clone. *'Geo Force:' Thor slowly spins his hammer to draw "pure magnetic energy" from the core of whatever planet he's on, this attack has a significant charge time but is implied to be comparable to the Godblast. It was stated that Mjolnir was struggling to contain such energy, and could not do so for long. *'Thermo-Blast:' An attack used to defeat Ego the Living Planet. *'Super Breath:' Thor can use his breath to create hurricane-force winds. *'Warrior's Madness:' Thor can temporarily increase his strength and stamina tenfold at the expense of his sanity. In this berserker state he attacks friends and foes alike. Because of this, he has almost never used this ability. Key: Base Thor | Odinforce Thor | Rune King Thor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Gods Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Hero Characters Category:Super Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resistance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fate Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Healing Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Lightning Users